


Stay still, baby

by Lokkanel



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, What Isak wouldn't do for Even...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokkanel/pseuds/Lokkanel
Summary: Of course Even had already seen him naked a million times before and they were really not shy at all  with each other － damn, they did things that sometimes made Isak blush when he thought about them again hours later － but this… this felt like a whole new level of intimacy.Or Isak is not very comfortable with what Even ask of him... at first !
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 151





	Stay still, baby

Isak was fidgeting on their couch, growing more and more uncomfortable as he felt Even’s intense gaze on him, his boyfriend waiting for an answer.

“I really don't know about this Even…”

“What do you mean? Come on Isak, you know I've already seen every part of your body, on every angle, in every possible position…” 

“Yeah I know” Isak said, blushing, “but this is different…” he tried, knowing Even was not going to let it go that easily.

“What do you mean this is different?”

“I don't know… it just is…”

“Come on pleeease… I've only done this with women until now. I want to do it with you!”

Even was now looking at him with pleading eyes and it was not making things any easier for Isak, at all.

“Mmmh I’m really not sure Even…”

Isak could see the disappointment on Even’s face and he couldn’t bare to be the one responsible for it but then again, he didn’t think he was ready to do what Even asked of him. And of course he knew he could trust Even completely but still...

“Well that’s a shame…” Even shrugged, “I guess I’m gonna have to find someone else then.” 

“What ?! Are you serious ?” Isak blurted out, clearly taken aback by what Even had just said.

“Well…” Even seemed a little bit uncomfortable but also quite determined at the same time “I don’t really want to but yeah… Why the hell not ?”

“You would do that with someone else... another guy?”

Isak knew he was overreacting, of course Even could perfectly do that with someone else, what could possibly be the harm ?

"What ? You don't trust me?" Even asked him with an air of defiance.

"Of course I trust you, you know I do but..."

“You know you’re the one I want for this but you leave me no choice Isak…”

And well, yes that was true, Isak knew he couldn’t hold Even back and prevent him from doing the things he wanted to do just because of his insecurities. He didn’t want to be that guy, and he definitely didn’t want to be in that kind of relationship but still, he couldn't help himself feeling...

"What is it, are you jealous?" Even asked, a grin starting to appear on his beautiful face.

"Me ? Jealous? No of course I'm not jealous…" Isak grumbled, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yes you are ! Look at you getting all possessive…" Even’s grin had turned into a wide smile that was illuminating his face and made his eyes disappear.

"Don't laugh at me." Isak frowned trying to look tough when he was all but melting inside. He knew he could never resist that smile.

"I'm not! I actually find this very cute." Even said with the most loving look on his face.

"Shut up. I'm not cute."

"Yes you are. You are the cutest, Isak Valtersen…"

Isak rolled his eyes but when Even joined him on the couch and started covering his face with kisses, he couldn’t help but start giggling and grabbed Even’s shirt to pull him closer until he felt his boyfriend’s body wrapped around his own. When they were done kissing and laughing like the two love drunk idiots they were, Even pulled back slightly and bit his lips before asking hesitantly,

"So what do you say, are you up for it ? For me... pleeease ?" Even asked, blushing ever so slightly.

And of course Isak couldn't refuse him anything, when he was looking all shy and soft, he knew there was just nothing he wouldn’t do for that boy. So he rolled his eyes again and just gave in.

"Ugh… fine."

Even’s big blue eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement, he gave Isak the brightest smile before leaning towards him and he whispered in his ear, "Thank you baby, I love you" 

The feeling of Even’s breath against his skin sent shivers down Isak’s neck. He shook his head and grunted, "Shut up and get me naked before I change my mind"

.

“So, you’re okay ?”

“Yes.”

“Is this position comfortable, do you want to move a bit or add a pillow ?”

“I’m fine…”

“Okay, good… You’re sure ? You’ll tell me if it gets to much ? We can stop whenever you want, just say it…”

“For fuck’s sake Even, I’m fine ! Just get on with it will you ?!”

And so here was Isak, completely naked, lying on the couch where they were just arguing minutes ago, his head resting on one of his folded arms, his body entirely given over to Even, while his boyfriend sat in front of him and took out his drawing supplies.

It was not the first time Even was drawing him of course. It started with little cartoon versions of Isak, before they even were together, Even’s way of telling Isak how he felt about him. After that he continued to draw him constantly, sometimes without Isak noticing; when he was concentrated on his studies, when he was sleeping, or as he was daydreaming and looking out the window while they were sitting in a coffee shop. And often too, he posed when Even asked him to but never like that… 

Even had been working on his portfolio for weeks, since he decided to apply for art school. He tried to improve all kinds of skills and techniques, using pencils and charcoals, oil paint and watercolours, drawings portraits and skylines, painting landscapes and still lives… But he also wanted to get better at drawing the human body and for that, he needed live models. So he took a few classes, but every time he joined, the models happened to be women.

That evening, when he came back home from school, Isak found Even sitting at their kitchen table, looking concerned and frustrated. When he asked him if something was wrong, Even looked up at Isak, straight into his eyes and said in all seriousness, “Baby, I need you to model naked for me”.

Isak’s jaw dropped and it was only when he heard the loud thud that he realized he let his backpack fall on the floor. “Model…? Naked… I, uh… what ?!”

Of course Even had already seen him naked a million times before and they were really not shy at all with each other － damn, they did things that sometimes made Isak blush when he thought about them again hours later － but this… this felt like a whole new level of intimacy.

After the first few moments of awkwardness, Isak felt the tension starting to slowly leave his body, comforted by Even’s tender smile and his deep and soothing voice.

“Relax baby, I can see you all tense… There’s just you and me here. And you know nobody else is gonna see those drawings, I just need to practice.”

Even continued to talk to Isak for a while, to reassure him and to keep Isak occupied as he kept his pose, completely immobile. But soon, Even became silent, entirely focused on his drawing. The only sounds that were heard in the apartment were the charcoal sliding on the paper, scratching it slightly, and Even's breath that was getting a bit heavier as he concentrated on his work.

Even's brows were furrowed, his lips just slightly parted. His hair was completely disheveled after their kissing session earlier, a lock of his golden hair falling on his forehead. Isak desperately wanted to reach it and reposition it by running his hand through Even's hair but he stayed still. He didn't move and just watched the lock of hair as it began to stick to Even's forehead with his sweat. He had turned the heating up to make sure Isak was comfortable, even if it meant being too hot himself, his porcelain skin getting a little bit damp and flushed. Because that’s just how Even was. Always so considerate, generous, so selfless… Isak could feel his heart fill with tenderness at that thought.

Even was now completely focused. It looked like he was lost into his own world, where nothing else mattered but the urgency of tracing every single line, curve and angle of Isak’s body on paper. He had never looked at Isak like this before. He’d looked at him with love, with tenderness, with lust but this, this was something completely different. Isak had never felt so exposed, so vulnerable and so important at the same time. It was intimidating at first but then it became exhilarating.

Isak was following Even’s gaze and the movement of his hands, knowing exactly what part of his body he was focusing on. He began to feel his skin react to every movement Even made, even though they were not touching. When his hand slid across the sheet to draw a line, Isak could sense Even caress the side of his body, when he rubbed the paper with his fingers to shade an outline off he felt his skin tingle and warm up, and when Even’s blew softly on the paper to remove the excess of charcoal, a shiver ran all the way down Isak’s spine.

.

"Stay still baby"

Isak was brought back to reality by Even’s deep voice. He didn’t know for how long he had been lost in this reverie but he realized he’d kind of wished this moment had stretched out forever. 

"Mmh? But… I didn't move an inch."

"Well, a certain part of your body has definitely moved a few inches…" Even replied, a mischievous smile on his lips

“What ?!” Isak looked down and could feel his face turn red as Even burst out laughing “Oh my god Even shut up !! I can’t with you I swear…”

Even joined Isak on the couch, still chuckling. He covered Isak with his body, his boyfriends legs between own, holding his himself up on his forearms framing Isak’s head. His big blue eyes were shining, drinking the sight of Isak naked and aroused body shivering under him.

“Damn, if I knew I could make you horny just by drawing you… that’s talent I guess !”

“Yeah right, don’t get too cocky…” Isak said rolling his eyes.

“Well, I wanted to help you take care of that problem but since I’m not responsible…” Even teased him.

Isak was about to protest but he was cut short when he felt Even’s hand gripping his cock with a tight hold. He shut his eyes and threw his head back as Even began stocking his length harder and faster until Isak’s entire body was trembling with pleasure. Isak shout Even’s name when he came, his chest covering with splashes of cum, a canvas for the most erotic abstract painting.

Even kissed Isak’s lips, his jaw, he bit his neck softly before leaning back to look at the boy lying beneath him with the most profound adoration. 

"You are a fucking work of art, you know that? A true masterpiece."

"Shut up..." Isak huffed, still panting, as he shoved Even weakly.

But he couldn't help blushing again, because he knew that in Even's eyes, that was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yes, that was silly, sorry ! haha ^^ What did you think of the little twist ?  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this story :)
> 
> My dear friend Ronnie has written a story inspired by this one, you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243352). Go give her some love! 
> 
> You can come say hello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) or [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/)  
> Much Love  
> L.


End file.
